Forbidden
by narnianofcairparavel
Summary: Draco Malfoy never intended to care about anyone but himself...least of all a blood-traitor like Ginny Weasley... Fate had other ideas... Rated "T" for safety... Collab Work
1. Diagon Alley and a Malfoy

**A/N** Hey, Guess who's back with another collab! Emily & Kim that's who! ….We really need to think of a name for a collab account… anywhoozles…. This is a Draco/Ginny fic that has come about from SOMEONE's recent (I'm told) obsession with one Tom Felton…. And reading too many fanfictions… We apologise if this doesn't get updated super-regularly, but we're waiting for our GCSE results, and then if we pass (Emily will) SIXTH FORM. So, that's our poor excuse… mine is also I seem to have a load of HP ideas but little inspiration… my mind is too filled with Skandar for Harry Potter I fear…

**Disclaimer** (Because Emily makes me write them ) : We own Only Tom Felton…. Wait, we own only the storyline and Tom Felton… We own the storyline and Tom Felton's face on Harry Potter DVDs? … I'm thinking I should check whether my darling writing partner has hacked me laptop…toodlepip…enjoy

**(Emily's writing) **

'Drat, I'm going to be late,' Ginny Weasley muttered to herself impatiently. She was supposed to meet with her family five minutes ago but the queue in the apothecary was dreadful. As soon as she could she paid for her things and all but ran out of the shop and up a very busy Diagon Alley.

'Ouch! Sorry,' she stammered as she collided with someone.

'Watch it, Weasley!' came the rather rude reply and she looked up straight into the cold, grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. She seemed to get caught up in his gaze for a moment before he barged past her, accidentally knocking her purchases out of her arms.

Ginny blinked and shook her head, not quite knowing what had just come over her. She bent to pick up her belongings but paused when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Malfoy had stopped - he looked like he wanted to help her but when he realised she'd seen him staring he turned on his polished heel and carried on walking.

The red head stared after him for a while, pondering. What was that all about? This was Draco Malfoy. Why would he look like he wanted to help her, Ginnerva Weasley, a blood traitor? They were sworn enemies for Merlin's sake!

Dismissing the thought, the girl resumed retrieving her things from the cobbles and hurried off.

'Yes mum, bye mum!' Mrs Weasley was shouting last minute orders and goodbyes to her children as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Ginny was shouting back anything to please her whilst Ron sauntered off with Harry and Hermione.

_'Quibbler?'_

'Oh hey Luna! Yes please.' Ginny felt a smile creeping on to her creamy-skinned face. She had missed Luna - she wasn't as loony as everyone claimed. Well, okay, maybe a little bit, but she was lovely really.

'Would you like to find a compa-'

'Ginny! I've missed you!' Ginny was pulled into a bear hug by her current boyfriend Dean Thomas. Over his shoulder she notice Draco Malfoy stealing a glance at Dean embracing her before following fellow Slytherin Blaise down the train.

Ginny squirmed in Dean's arms under Malfoy's watch, but didn't know why. She avoided Dean's gaze and settled into a compartment with him, Luna and Neville.

'Wow, I can't believe we are all going into our sixth year. It seems only yesterday we were going to Hogwarts for the first time.' Ginny raised her eyebrows and coughed pointedly, looking at Neville 'Oh sorry Gin, I've become so accustomed to hanging around with you; i forget you're in the year below, ' added Neville sheepishly. Ginny laughed; she felt exactly the same. The four were interrupted by the arrival of Colin Creevey.

'Hey Dean! Neville! Seamus blew up the refreshments trolley! Come and see!' he squealed excitedly.

'Ha-ha wicked! Has he burnt off his eyebrows again?' Dean's voice trailed away as he and Neville followed the smaller Colin. Luna was quite engrossed in her magazine which left Ginny rather bored.

Staring out of the window, she almost missed the blonde streak of Malfoy striding past the compartment. Almost.

'Er Luna, I'm just going to, uh, stretch my legs,' she said, not waiting for the blonde girl's reply as she left the compartment. She had no idea why she wanted to follow the young Slytherin; you could say she just had, well, an urge to.

Malfoy was stood at the end of that particular carriage, staring mutely out of the window. He heard Ginnerva's slow footsteps approaching him and spun around quickly.

'What do you want, Weasley?' he snapped venomously, spitting her name. The girl stepped back slightly.

'I er ... I ...' she stuttered. He opened his mouth to say something further but stopped when he saw a look of hurt flash across her face before she walked away again.

She left him standing there feeling, unknown to her, confused. Why did he stop? Yes she looked hurt but so did a lot of people he snapped at. Not once had that caused him to stop, let alone made him feel ... Sorry?

'Pull yourself together Draco,' he whispered to himself, banging his head against the window, earning himself some curious glances from a couple of passing third years.

Ginny was vaguely aware of the conversation going on around her in the Great Hall.

'Do you ever stop eating?'

'I'm hungry!' Ron defended himself against Hermione.

'After everything you ate at the feast last night, you cannot possibly be hungry, Ronald Weasley,' Hermione answered, shaking her head in astonishment.

'Yeah well that was last night!' Ron argued back, indignantly. Hermione dismissed the whole thing with a disapproving sigh and turned to face Ginny.

'How are things with you and Dean, Gin?' she enquired, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. Ginny, however, did not reply. 'Ginny?' Hermione clicked her fingers in front of the younger girl's face. Ginny snapped out of, what would look like to anyone who had been watching, her trance.

'Sorry, what?'

'Never mind. What were you staring at?' Hermione questioned.

'Nothing,' Ginny answered, far too quickly. In fact it had not been nothing. The object which had attracted Ginny's undivided attention had been Draco Malfoy, whose back was directly opposite her on the Slytherin table. He appeared to be playing with his breakfast rather than eating it. Ginny mentally cursed herself. Malfoy was her enemy; there was no reason for this sudden fixation on him she'd recently developed.

'Whatever,' Hermione sighed, 'I have to get to potions.' She rose from her seat opposite Ginny but, at the same time, so did Malfoy, resulting in the Gryffindor blocking his path. Hermione though, was busy collecting up her books from the table and did not notice.

'Get out of my way, Mudblood,' he sneered, menacingly. At the word 'Mudblood' both Harry and Ron began to rise from the bench but Ginny surprised everyone, not least herself, by responding first.

'Don't call her that, Malfoy!' she fired up. For some strange reason unbeknown to any of them, including himself, Malfoy looked ashamed.

'Sorry,' he mumbled and swiftly disappeared down the hall. Ron choked on his tea.

'Did he just- I mean, did that rat Malfoy just... apologise?' The others looked just as surprised as he did.

**A/N** Leave a review on the way out and Tom Felton will visit you tonight… wait I'm sorry he has other engagements… Review anyway and we'll update soon? X Emily would also like to add she apologises for the "obvious" and "cheesy" (her words) title…


	2. A drawing and a Weasley

**A/N: **

Hey, it's me… (Narnianofcairparavel), did you enjoy that last chapter? Seriously, I LOVE Emily's writing, she did a great job (I'm not just saying that because she wanted to kill me for the Disclaimer ) Anyhow, this is my chapter, let me know what you think 

**Disclaimer:** We own only the storyline… we've been told that you can't claim to own Tom Felton….

_**On with the story?**_

Much of the year seemed to pass in a stress filled blur. The odd letter from his mother helped little and letters from _"dear"_ aunt Bellatrix even less.

"Draco, the Weasley girl is staring at you" Pansy whispered, her hand tightening on his arm possessively.

"Is she?" He muttered, feigning disinterest as he looked over at the Gryffindor table.

"_Blood-Traitor!"_ Pansy hissed, "I still don't see why the boys like her so much".

Draco's thoughts went back to the conversation from the train as he smirked unkindly.

"Pansy Parkinson, jealous of a _Weasley_?" He sneered.

Though even as he did so his attention was drawn back to the topic of their conversation; Dean had just piled some custard onto a spoon and was playfully feeding Ginny. As it dripped onto her face he wiped it, Ginny laughed as she swatted his hands , as her eyes met Draco's she blushed and moved Dean's hand away, grabbing at a napkin.

"Excuse me," Draco muttered, ignoring Pansy's indignant protests as he stood. He stormed through the halls, angry and confused; why was his heart pounding so damn hard? It wasn't like the Weasley girl meant anything to him.

As he passed a mirror he paused; he still looked like the same Draco, he still sounded like the same Draco, he still had the same mission to complete and yet s_omething_ had changed... Something he himself didn't understand.

He turned sharply and was confronted by a pair of wide brown eyes.

"Sorry, I was just, _Draco?"_

"_Weasley,"_ Draco narrowed his eyes as he spoke, he looked over her head, her eyes drawing him in in a way that he disliked greatly.

"Are, are you okay?" Ginny asked tentatively, as if petting a strange dog.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" He demanded a spiteful feeling of triumphant spreading through him as she cowered slightly.

"You look tired, almost_ ill_" The redhead's hand twitched at her side as she spoke, "I'm sorry for being concerned" she stormed off, her hair flowing behind her.

Draco watched her retreating back for a moment before turning and stumbling over a dropped book.

It was battered and faded, but the initials G.M.W still remained, boldly embossed in gold. Against his better judgement Draco picked the book up and began to look through it. The first page was plain apart from a neatly printed warning;

_'Property of Ginerva Molly Weasley, Stay out or feel my Bat-Bogey Hex' _

Resisting the urge to laugh he flipped the page, a faded picture of the Weasley family gazed back at him, waving as they stood in front of the Egyptian pyramids. The corners of the page had scribbles from her brothers (mostly referring to how pratish Percy was), and sketches of her family. Much of the rest of the book consisted of drawings of her brothers, Fred and George showing up most often.

There was pictures of Ginny with Hermione and her loopy friend. One of her with Longbottom at the Yule Ball, Dean sat in Hogsmeade with butterbeer on his nose laughing with his girlfriend. Draco turned the page in disgust, almost dropping the book in shock; His own face stared back at him. He looked at it for a minute, before noticing the date next to Ginny's signature in the corner.

It was dated the day he had bumped into her in Diagon Alley.

Ginny's heart raced as she walked to the Gryffindor common room.

"What was _that_?" She hissed to herself, why did she care about _Malfoy_? He certainly didn't care about_ her._

"Ginny?"

She groaned to herself before plastering a fake smile on her lips as Dean wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you," he murmured against her hair, pulling back to look at her.

As Ginny looked up into his warm brown eyes she wished she was instead staring into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

_Pull yourself together, __**idiot **_she thought as Dean looked at her in confusion.

"It's only been an hour Dean" she grinned taking his hand in her own, filled with a strange urge to draw Draco's eyes.

"Want to draw?" Dean smiled, tucking a wayward strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, sure, let me get my sketchbook" she squeezed his hand before looking through her books. It wasn't there, her battered book had gone.

"_Merlin's beard,"_ she muttered.

She must've missed it when she ran into..._Draco. _

_"Oh flaming hippogriffs and goblins"_ she cursed, "I'm sorry Dean, I have to find someone, another time?" She grimaced, kissing him quickly as she raced to find Draco.

"Sure?" Dean sighed, sounding slightly dazed by her sudden exit.

As she hurried through the corridors a sinking feeling swept over her. What if had looked through her drawings? She really needed to use some kind of spell on that thing.

"_Weasley_!" A familiar voice sneered, "Lost something?"

Smirking as usual Draco Malfoy stood before her, holding up her melancholy looking book.

"Yes, and I'd like it back" Ginny glared at him coldly, in a way Fred (or George) had deemed on par with her mother's.

Handing the book over in a disinterested manner, Draco paused,

"Interesting drawings you have there_; very_ interesting" Ginny blinked as he spoke, unsure of what to do or say.

"Wonder what your brother would say if he knew about one in particular..." He drawled his eyes gleaming as he relished her discomfort.

"I swear to Merlin, if Ron hears even a _whisper_..." Ginny's voice was hard as she glared at him with pure hatred.

"Oh, he won't_, yet_" Draco smiled coolly, before walking off a swagger in his step.

"I _hate_ him" Ginny growled softly, her book close to her chest.

As he sat in the Slytherin common room, Draco stared at the picture of Ginny at the Yule Ball, watching her grin as Longbottom tripped over his own feet.

Why had he taken the picture?

He was beginning to scare himself, this fascination with the Weasley girl was getting out of hand, he had a mission to do; he couldn't get side-tracked by anything, especially a blood-traitor.

"As bad as _mudbloods_" his father had once said, at the time he had agreed whole-heartedly. Yet his resolve on the matter was beginning to weaken as he looked down into brown eyes.

_"Draco?"_ His head whipped round as he stuffed the picture down the side of the chair.

"Pansy," he replied frostily, enjoying her angered expression.

"What were you doing?" Pansy mumbled.

"I found a picture of the Weasley girl, I was thinking how to best deface it"

_Tore it out of her book more like,_ a voice muttered inside his head.

"You mean, _Weasel_," Pansy scoffed as she dropped onto the sofa beside him.

"Yeah, _weasel_" he agreed unenthusiastically.

"You should see her flirting with _Potter_; it's sickening, especially when she trots back to that Dean boy".

"Yeah, _sickening_" Draco repeated, his heart sinking as pictures of Ginny-_Weasley_, he corrected himself weakly- flirting with Potter floated around his head.

"_What_ is wrong with you lately? Is it that _thing_ you won't tell any of us about? At any rate you'd best be more cheerful when we go to Hogsmeade".

"Hermione, do you have any ideas on how to best keep intruders out of my private things?"

"Of _course,"_ Hermione grinned, her tone suggesting she found it ridiculous to even imagine she wouldn't, "Why?"

"I dropped my sketchpad earlier, and I think someone may have been through it," Ginny frowned as she remembered Malfoy's smug expression as he'd handed the book back.

"I know how secretive you are about that," Hermione nodded sympathetically, though Ginny swore she heard her add _'Merlin knows why'._

Hermione finished writing a spell with a characteristic flick of her quill. "There you go, point your wand at it; recite the spell and anyone who tries to look in there will get _a nasty surprise_".

Ginny laughed as she thanked Hermione, rushing up to her dorm room with her book and the parchment.

As she collapsed onto her bed, she opened the book flicking through the pictures and smiling. The pictures seemed unharmed, apart from the gaping blank spot the picture of her and Neville at the Yule Ball used to fill.

Why would Draco have taken_ that_? She shook her head as she snapped the book shut, reciting the spell as instructed before putting the newly enchanted book on her gnarled side draw.

Maybe she was jumping to conclusions; for all she knew it had fallen out without her noticing.

**A/N** How was it? Let me know in a review, long reviews make us VERY happy and maybe if you leave a review Tom Felton might visit your dreams tonight… unless he's otherwise engaged… *Races off to stop Emily committing kidnap* _Narnianofcairparavel x_


	3. A Butter Beer and a Progression

**A/N: **This** AMAZING, EPIC, Freaking AWESOME, **chapter was written by Emily.We're sorry we haven't updated in a while, Emily says it's because she is a "lazy a*se" and couldn't be bothered to write anything :D We hope you enjoy this as it took a while to get it up to a point that was deemed suitable for uploading… Emily wants to make a point that she "doesn't have an obsession with Tom Felton"

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this fan fiction belong to J.K Rowling… we own only the storyline… also Caleb Followill helped to inspire Emily with this… we won't go into the details, this fanfic is only rated "T" after all…

'Dean, stop,' Ginny squirmed, for once under her brother's watch and not that of Malfoy.

'What? Why?' Dean asked. Ginny tipped her head in her brother's direction. Ron looked less than happy to see his sister kissing and being fondled in public. 'Oh, right, sorry.' They quietly finished their butterbeers then left, right after Harry, Ron and Hermione.

They were engaged in, what seemed to Ginny, pointless conversation when they were interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. Ginny and Dean looked up to see the horrifying sight of fellow Gryffindor, and friend, Katie Bell being lifted by invisible strings into the air, screaming. Ginny was transfixed by the scene; she stood staring in horror, mouth wide open, as Katie jerked around in the air, helplessly, until help arrived in the form of gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid.

'Come on Ginny,' Dean muttered, nudging her forward to follow Harry and the others back to the castle. She was about to follow when she saw the unmistakable reflection of Draco Malfoy in the window next to her. She whipped around just in time to see him running off in the direction of the Shrieking Shack. No one else had noticed. 'Ginny?'

'I, er, just need some time by myself,' she said quickly, walking off in Malfoy's direction before Dean could respond or stop her.

Malfoy was standing at the fence ahead of the Shrieking Shack, crying. He'd never meant to hurt that Bell girl, she never should have touched the damn necklace, only delivered it. The hot tears overflowed and spilled down his cold, pale face.

'Pull yourself together Draco,' he thought, 'This is your moment. You're a Malfoy, start acting like one!'

He stood, staring out at the supposedly haunted building, so lost in his thoughts he did not notice Ginny appearing behind him, still unsure about whether following the blonde Slytherin was a good idea.

She watched him silently, wondering what he could be thinking so deeply about. He looked so lost in his own world that Ginny almost felt like she was spying on some private moment; She wanted to let him know she was there. The redhead shuffled quietly, but loud enough for him to hear, over to a large rock and began to clean it of snow. Draco whipped around at the noise but Ginny was not alarmed by the noise. She acted like she hadn't noticed and carried on wiping the stone until she saw fit to sit on it. She turned to Draco, looking at him expectantly, waiting for whatever harsh comment he was going to throw at her. Nothing came.

" Why did you follow me, Ginny," He asked, his voice almost a whisper. Ginny didn't answer; instead she blushed and smiled slightly.

"What?" he mumbled, shifting his feet uncomfortably. There was something about the way she was scrutinising him that made him uncomfortable.

"You called me Ginny," she said simply.

"Well that's your name isn't it?" He looked at the floor, trying to conceal the fact that fresh tears had sprung in his grey eyes. She nodded, smiling.

"I don't know," he looked up, confused. "I don't know why I followed you, Draco, I guess I just-" she cut off. Not wanting to admit she had noticed him crying.

He didn't need her to continue, he knew anyway, why hadn't he shouted at her yet though? Why didn't he even feel angry at her for following him? Was he, heartless, foul, Draco Malfoy beginning to have feelings for someone other than himself? 'No, of course not. Don't be silly, Draco.' Ginn'ys head snapped up. 'Damn it!' he's spoken his thoughts aloud. To his surprise though, instead of questioning him, she patted the space beside her and calmly said 'Talk to me?' Even more to his surprise, he found himself doing as she'd asked. He sat beside her gently and began to weep.

'I didn't mean to… I didn't want to… I had to – he'll kill me…' Malfoy's words came out in a mixed up rush, confusing Ginny but she said nothing – just stroked his arm soothingly.

She let him cry himself out and then put one hand on his face, guiding it towards her own, slowly. 'Ginny! What are you doing?' she thought to herself, but apparently her body had no intention of stopping.

'Stop it! Draco, stop, now!' Alarm bells were ringing in Draco's head. He knew that he should stop but part of him yearned for her touch. He had never really experienced love, not even at home. Could this be love, could this even be what he needed? His lips were about to meet hers…

'NOOO!' he screamed, startling Ginny. He sprung up from the rock and sprinted away.

'Draco, wait!' Ginny cried, rising to her feet, but it was too late – he'd disapparated leaving her alone to digest what had just transpired. She sat back down on the rock, feeling numb. What had just happened? She felt like she'd been confounded. She'd wanted to kiss him, hadn't she? And he looked like he wanted to kiss her, so why did he stop? Dean suddenly popped into her mind. Bugger! What was she doing? 'Dean, I'm sorry,' she told thin air.

She sighed and rose to her feet once more and began trudging back to the castle. The wind was picking up now and the snow was getting heavier so by the time she reached the gates she was completely weather beaten. She headed straight for the Great Hall where most students were enjoying the afternoon feast. As she bee-lined for the Gryffindor table she couldn't help glancing over at the Slytherin table. She saw Draco sitting down, looking thoroughly depressed. He looked up at her and smiled but to her dismay he pushed his uneaten food aside and stormed out of the room.

No longer in the mood for eating, and trying not to cry, she started towards the Gryffindor common room, preparing a speech in her mind ready for her break-up with Dean.

**A/N: **Let us know what you think in a review, all it takes is pressing that really inviting little button below, go on, it's beckoning like chocolate, press the button**… you know you want to **

Kim would like to mention it may take a while for another chapter to be uploaded as this one has scared her… just a little bit


	4. The Impression Draco is a Death Eater

**A/N** Hello, it's Kim here, I'm sorry it's taken me a while, but Emily's chapter was great and I was afraid of ruining her achievements with this pile of gilly-weed. But, I hope you enjoy it anyway. Oh and for the first time, I have used the word "said"… I apparently have a prejudice against that word :D

**Disclaimer:** We have only been inspired by the writing of JK Rowling and her wonderful characters… also other things, but I've said it once and I've said it again… this is a "T" rated Fic and It would not be appropriate to tell you about that here :D

Ginny looked up from her transfiguration notes to find Hermione staring at her, unspoken curiosity blatantly obvious on her face.

"Yes?" Ginny regretted the harshness of her reply instantly as she watched Hermione recoil from the uncharacteristic tone of voice; maybe Draco was starting to rub off on her?

"I told Harry about the break-up... between you and Dean," Hermione paused before continuing, "Are you ever going to tell me what really happened there?"

Ginny shook her head as she returned to her notes.

"Of _course_ not," Hermione muttered, "But that's not the point, when I told Harry he seemed pleased, although he was distracted by Draco and his ridiculous theory."

Ginny's heart pounded at the mention of Draco, "What theory?" She whispered, feigning disinterest.

"Harry is under the impression Draco Malfoy is a Death-Eater"

Draco Malfoy himself was crying quietly over the corpse of a dead bird -not that the death of the bird itself had upset him- but the mounting pressure to get the vanishing cabinet to work.

His shoulders heaved as the sobs came thick and fast, tightening the skin on his cheeks as they fell and dried faster than he could wipe them.

If only his father could see him now, the pathetic mess he was, weak and quite possibly falling in love with a blood traitor. He was an embarrassment to the Malfoy name, a sorry excuse for a pure-blooded Slytherin. Draco lifted the sleeve that covered the arm bearing the dark mark that had been branded on his skin shortly before he had been given this task. It glared back up at him, as though sensing his pathetic lack of strength.

Hermione's words rang in Ginny's head as she hurried through the corridors. She had no idea where Draco was, she had no idea about anything - only that she needed to find Draco.

She had never hated Hogwarts before, at that moment however, she wished she was in the Leaky Cauldron; where she would be able to find Draco far more easily than in the spectacular castle.

She had never been one for hide and seek, (her father had become fascinated when he heard about muggles playing the game)

"Ginny? Where are you going?"

Ginny groaned before turning to face Harry; he was the last person she wanted to see, "Truthfully? I was looking for Draco."

Harry blinked before scoffing, "Malfoy?"

Ginny cringed as she realised her mistake "Malfoy," she amended, almost guiltily.

"Merlin's beard, why are you looking for Malfoy?"

(Maybe it was the fact that he had been brought up by muggles, but Ginny had always thought the phrase "_Merlin's beard"_ sounded very wrong when Harry said it.)

"I was researching the treatment of house elves, and I know that they had Dobby, I thought it was worth a shot," She turned away, searching the growing crowds, "I should really get going," she muttered as she saw Dean, glaring at the pair of them from across the hall.

Draco looked up as he heard footsteps approaching; the unmistakeable fiery red hair was all the warning he needed and as he turned to walk away he heard his name being yelled.

"When someone is talking to you the common courtesy is to listen!"

Draco turned on his heels, his features twisted into an unattractive scowl "And why should I show a blood traitor like you _'common courtesy'_?"

If the words hurt Ginny she didn't show it, only blinking before resuming her speech, "You have some serious explaining to do."

"I don't need to explain anything to you, now go back to your precious Potter," he spat.

"You leave Harry out of this, he's done nothing wrong."

"No, of course the 'Chosen One' couldn't possibly have done anything wrong," Draco sneered, relieved to be feeling himself again. He laughed humourlessly before continuing, "Now go on back to your little boyfriend, I'll bet you were more than pleased to exchange Dean when Potter showed some interest."

"You don't know what you're talking about, _Malfoy,"_ Ginny muttered, glaring into Draco's cold, grey eyes.

"I've seen you, whenever you're around him you're like a _lapdog."_

"Harry had nothing to do with me and Dean breaking up!" She hissed; the trademark hot-headed Weasley temper she had inherited beginning to build. Despite her bravado, however, she couldn't help but feel stung; was he really that blind to her feelings?

Draco's eyes narrowed, before widening as realisation dawned on him.

"I'm not listening to anymore of this," he said as he turned on his heels, heading in the direction he had come from.

"Well, I've not finished!" Ginny muttered; sprinting after him, her fury building with each step she took, closing the distance between them.

The polished marble of the castle walls flew past her as she weaved her way through the sea of students, packed together like the contents of a box of _Every Flavour Beans. _She jostled her way past first years, not taking her eyes off of the shock of platinum hair a little way in front of her.

As he approached the entry for the Slytherin common room, Draco paused and put his palm to the cool stone of the wall beside him. He breathed heavily, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat as he put his forehead against his arm. As he panted out in harsh gasps he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, talk to me" Ginny whispered, her breath tickling his neck, "_Please?"_

He turned to her slowly, each movement agonisingly slow, calculated, his decision made as he threw away all thoughts of what the consequences of his actions might mean for either himself of the red-haired Weasley he had found himself enchanted by. As he faced her, she smiled gently, inviting him to speak to her, to let her in.

His hand moved to the sleeve covering the Dark Mark on the inner part of his left forearm. He pulled it up to his elbow quicker than necessary, eager to have her rejection over with as quickly as possible.

Ginny gasped as the brand of the Death Eaters came into full view, she backed away slightly, her eyes stinging with hot tears as she realised Harry was right after all. She brushed them away with the back of her hand and swallowing as she stepped forward. At her approach Draco looked away from the vivid black tattoo-like mark on his arm.

"Do you still want to talk?" he breathed hoarsely, avoiding her eyes as he spoke.

She shook her head but stepped closer to him, pulling down his left sleeve as soon as she could reach it.

He bent downwards, his breath catching in his throat as he awaited her retreat.

**A/N** Did you like it? Please remember to Review… it doesn't take five minutes and it makes my day :D x


	5. A Trip to the Room of Requirement

'No, Ginny pull away, pull away now!' she thought to herself but it seemed her body had detached itself from her mind. She stayed still, eyes wide open, watching Draco' perfect face get closer and closer. For underneath his tired and weary appearance his features were, in fact, perfect. As his lips touched hers she gasped quietly; his lips were so soft, not hard like she'd assumed. Draco's eyes flew open and he froze, thinking he'd done something wrong but Ginny closed her eyes and melted back into his lips.

Sudden chattering some way behind the pair, around the corner, brought them back to the real world. Ginny disentangled herself from the now-alert Slytherin and without even glancing back at him, she ran down the corridor, and headed for somewhere quiet where she could be alone with her scattered thoughts.

'Are you okay, Draco?' Pansy asked with that annoying hint of a giggle, shortly followed by a blush that seemed to plague her whenever she was around him.

'Fine,' Draco muttered as he stalked his way through the common room to his dormitory. He quickly changed his destination however, when he notice Blaise heading in the same direction, and went to the prefect's bathroom.

'Being a prefect does have some benefits I suppose,' he thought to himself as he locked the door and began pouring himself a hot bath, filling it with all the bright, smelly bath products which came out of the many grand taps. He rid himself of his clothes and settled into the inviting water, waiting for it to take effect and calm him down so he could think clearly.

Ginny meanwhile, came to a stop by the lake. She sat, slouched underneath a big tree, ensuring she was hidden from the view of any passers-by and began to weep. What was happening to her? Why was she feeling like this? He was a Malfoy, and was more he was a death eater! And they'd kissed! Ron would kill her for sure... What could she do? She had to talk to Draco again. But did she really want to? She didn't know anymore, she was confused.

'Hermione?' Harry started, looking up from his newly beloved potion cook.

'Yes?' They were sat quite alone in the Gryffindor common room.

'Have you notice anything strange about Ginny lately, I mean the way she's acting?'

'You know, she does look a bit distracted these days,' Hermione pondered, chewing on the end of her quill.

'Has she mentioned anything about Malfoy to you?' he pushed a bit further.

'Malfoy?' she asked. Harry was about to expand but was interrupted by the young female Weasley herself

'Ginny, how are you?' Hermione asked, pleasantly.

'Spectacular,' Ginny snapped, more harshly than intended, but instead of apologising she swiftly made her way to the dormitory.

'She's been crying,' Hermione said, matter-of-factly, but her words were lost on Harry who was staring at the space Ginny Weasley had just vacated.

'Okay, so I'm human, I was bound to have these kind of feelings sooner or later,' Draco thought aloud. 'But why her? Why not some rich, pretty, pure blood girl? 'Ah but she is pretty and she is a pure blood, isn't she?' argued the extremely unhelpful voice inside his confused head.

'Grr shut up!' he groaned at himself, throwing his wet blonde head into his hands.

She must really like him if she kissed him; even after finding out he was a death eater, right? And that was pretty massive, because he hated his decision to be branded with that awful mark more and more each day. Mulling the situation over some more in the relaxing water he decided to swallow his trade mark Malfoy pride and try to talk to Ginny once more. With this in mind, he dried his now wrinkled self - for he had been in the water some time - and left the bathroom.

'Ginny, can I talk to you?' Hermione made her way over to Ginny's bed, which was hidden from view by the long crimson curtains. When she received no reply Hermione pulled back the curtain to find the space occupied not by Ginny, but by several drawings; they looked very good. Hermione picked one up to look closer and on doing so she realised it was a drawing of Malfoy. She frowned at the portrait, confused. She picked up another and another and another: they were all Malfoy. Why would Ginny be drawing Malfoy? There was Malfoy eating an apple, Malfoy crying, Malfoy with a ... Dark mark? She was interrupted by a shuffle behind her - Ginny was coming through the door adjoining the dormitory and bathroom. She tried to hide the fact that she'd seen the pictures but it was too late. Ginny snatched the pictures, gathered up the rest from the bed and stormed out.

'Ginny, wait?' Hermione began to run after the younger girl.

'Leave me alone, Hermione!' Ginny screeched before disappearing through the Fat Lady's open door.

Ginny wandered the corridors aimlessly, just wanting somewhere to hide away from everything when she passed the room of requirement. Brilliant! She could hide in there! She walked past the wall three times thinking to herself 'i need somewhere to hide away'. A magnificent door appeared behind her but she paid its detail little attention as she'd seen it during Harry's DA classes, and walked through it quietly. The room was filled with hundreds of random objects - this was obviously some mass hiding place or something. She settled down into a nearby chair and tried to clear her head and relax. As she drifted off, the drawings dropped from her hand and scattered on the concrete floor. She'd barely gotten a minute's silent rest when she thought she heard someone enter.

'Who's there?' she asked, tentatively, and very quickly dodged the jet of red light that streamed past her in response. She stuck her head round the corner. 'Draco?' The unmistakable silver blonde hair was just shooting round the back of a big cupboard when she saw it.

Draco froze. _Nobody_ called him Draco, except...

'Ginny, what are you doing here?'

'I might ask you the same thing,' she replied, tartly, but when he didn't answer she simply added 'I was hiding from, well, everyone.' While she'd been talking he'd walked closer to her and sat down on the chair that had appeared out of thin air next to hers. She sighed and sank back down.

'So, you're a death eater.' It was more of a statement than a question, and one she realised she'd said a lot lighter than was really appropriate for the topic. Draco snorted. 'What?' she asked indignantly.

'Well it's hardly a normal conversation topic is it?'

'No,' she agreed, 'but if we're to get anywhere with whatever it is we seem to have, it's a topic that needs addressing.'

Draco put his head in his hands; he wasn't supposed to feel like this! Why was she being so reasonable?

He looked up at her face intently. She was beautiful. And a good person. So why did he feel this way about her? And why on earth did she seem to like him? His whole existence was dedicated to evil and she knew it.

A knowing smile crept over Ginny's face.

'What?' he asked, feeling she was laughing at him and not liking it.

'Draco Malfoy in love,' she said simply. And he didn't deny it.

They chatted for hours about anything and everything, apart from the death eater issue, but then Ginny figured Draco would open up in his own time.

'We've been gone hours,' Ginny finally sighed, 'We should get back.'

'Nobody notices when I'm gone,' Draco shrugged. Ginny raised her eyebrows as she got to her feet.

'So does this mean we're together then? Properly?' she asked. Draco stood up and gently kissed her.

'Secretly,' he whispered.

'Of course,' she smiled.

They left the room of requirement together, hoping nobody would be out and about the corridors at this time. They made it to the great hall without encountering another person. As Ginny turned to say goodbye, Draco noticed her eyes widen and she quickly tried to walk away.

'Miss Weasley,' she stopped in her tracks, 'Mr Malfoy, should you really be roaming the corridors at this late hour?' asked the cold, sneer of Severus Snape. Malfoy put on just as cold a sneer.

'I was just fulfilling my prefect duties and telling Miss Weasley here to return to her common room. _Sir,_' He added this almost sarcastically. Snape raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying this.

'I have to talk to Mr Malfoy about his latest essay. Good night Miss Weasley.' With that, Snape took hold of Malfoy's shoulder and steered him off towards the dungeon. Ginny remained where she was and managed to hear their conversation trailing off...

'Draco, I just want to help you.'

'I don't need your help!'

'What were you doing with the Weasley girl?'

'Leave me alone!'

'Malfoy-' the red head sighed and made her way to the Fat Lady.

**A/N **Hello, this is Kim, telling you that Emily's writing (above) is freaking amazing! Please R&R, it always means a lot, also I think I should tell you, me and Emily **(mostly Emily)** have decided where the story is going, trust me, you won't be expecting it…

**Disclaimer: **_We do not own Draco & Ginny or any of the other characters mentioned, we own only the storyline…and we own Draco and Ginny's kiss… because J.K never thought of THAT! We're sooo inventive :D_


	6. A Hormonal Witch

_**Warning:**__ There is a scene that some, more timid and innocent viewers may find distressing; it involves _Draco_, a _hormonal witch_ and a mention of _Vincent Crabbe_… you have been warned ;)_

_If you find any of the scenes within this chapter distressing please leave a message with…_

X-X-X

_Secret relationships_ were, in theory, simple things but- as with many things- in reality something quite different. Not long after they had made their decision Ginny found herself feeling the burning heat of jealousy as she watched Pansy stroking Draco's arm. It took all of her strength not to use an unforgivable curse on the pug-like girl.

It became worse as it dawned on her that Pansy was exactly the type of girl the Malfoy's would want their son to marry, and Draco was the last person her family would approve of; she wasn't completely blind and it didn't take a genius to figure out Harry had feelings for her, Merlin knew he had been overjoyed when he found out she had broken up with Dean. She looked over at the Slytherin table once again, her heart lurching as she found Draco was nowhere to be seen; and neither was Pansy,

Ginny excused herself from the Gryffindor table, fighting back hot tears as she prayed her fears were unfounded.

X-X-X

"Pansy, I don't think of you like that," Draco attempted, pushing Pansy away from him in an attempt to rebuke her advances, scanning the corridor to make sure no one was around to bear witness to the attack the dark-haired Slytherin had launched on him

"Draco don't be silly; we're _made_ for each other" Pansy insisted struggling against Draco's restraining arm, "Imagine how happy your parents would be" she added, not realising it was the first thing she had said in a long while that he truly agreed with; she was right, his parents _would_ be _thrilled_ that he had found a suitable pure blood. There was just one problem; she wasn't the pureblood he was in love with.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the right one for you, try Crabbe, I know he likes you" Draco half pleaded his free hand- the other had been pinned behind his back when he was shoved into the wall- reaching for his wand in a final attempt to remove the hormonal witch from his robes

"Maybe you're right," Draco breathed out as her grip slackened slightly his eyes widening in terror as she crashed her lips to his. He turned his head away as he heard a horrified gasp; Ginny Weasley was leaning against a nearby pillar, desperately trying to remain upright, her eyes filled with tears as she darted down the corridor,

"No! _Please_! Ginny wait!" Draco cried, throwing a dishevelled pansy from him as he raced after her, almost smiling as it occurred to him; his relationship with Ginny seemed to consist solely of chasing after one another.

X-X-X

Ginny sobbed as she ran aimlessly, how had she allowed herself to be _**so **__foolish_? It should've occurred to her Draco was only using her to get at Harry, it had all been a clever ploy, she had merely been the bait…_ never_ before in her life had she felt so used, not even when Tom Riddle had befriended her to use her as a puppet; at least he hadn't toyed with her heart.

Killing her would've had the same effect on Harry and she was sure it would have been significantly less painful, why couldn't he have just killed her as soon as he showed her the dark mark. Her vision was too blurred by tears to keep running and as she wiped them away a though dawned on her: why was_ she_ running away? She wasn't the one that had been caught cheating! She turned on her heel, almost collapsing as she met the concerned eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Ginny, _please_ let me explain," he began, his voice almost nervous as he tentatively reached out to wipe away a rogue tear that was threatening to dry on her cheek.

"What's there to explain?" she whispered hoarsely, swatting his hand away, "I was just a pawn in some sick, twisted game of yours."

Draco's eyes flashed with hurt, "That's not true and you_ know_ it Ginny."

"I don't know what's true anymore, I thought I did, but it seems I was **wrong**!"

"I know what it must have looked like, but you_ have_ to believe me, I'd take_ veritaserum_ if I could!" Draco begged, his voice wavering slightly as he fought back tears, "If I was using you do you think I'd have wanted to keep us a secret? I'd have been flaunting it, especially in front of Potter!"

Ginny opened her mouth to object before realising his words made sense.

"I wanted to keep you safe; you know what my family's capable of, just look at Longbottom's parents! My dear aunt Bellatrix tortured them to the point of insanity without a single drop of remorse; think what she would do to _you_!"

Ginny looked up at Draco, confusion – still mixed with anger – plain as day on her face; she wanted so desperately to believe him, but she was afraid to trust him again. She sighed, closing her eyes briefly, trying to call a truce on the fight inside her head; whichever side won the battle would surely lose the war and she would be putting not only herself, but everyone associated with her in danger.

"I need some time alone, Draco, I need to think," she whispered, almost inaudibly; her words were barely louder than a breath as she brushed past him, making her way to the Gryffindor common room.

As he watched Ginny's retreating figure, feeling rather numb Draco felt a light tap on his shoulder; at first he thought he had imagined it. He turned to find a tiny Slytherin first year staring up at him.

"Draco Malfoy?" she whispered, blushing slightly as her eyes fixed firmly to the floor.

Draco nodded curtly before inviting her to continue, stepping back as she jutted the hand gripping tightly an almost yellow envelope out at him.

"This came for you when I was in the owlery."

"Thank you," he muttered, slipping the letter from her from her grasp, smiling to himself as she took this as her cue to leave.

He turned the envelope over in his hands, and almost dropped as his heart plummeted to this pit of his stomach; his father's gracefully printed calligraphy was all the warning he needed, "Ginny," he murmured softly, his heart filling with dread as he began to read…

X-X-X

Ginny climbed the stairs to her bed blindly; barely taking in her surroundings and pointedly ignoring Hermione as she had been for the past week. She swung the old and heavily gnarled door that led to the girl's side of the dormitory, trying to ignore the images of Draco that were flooding her memories like a tsunami; unchallenged and unstoppable.

"Weasley," a cold voice sneered, violently jolting Ginny from her reverie.

"B-Bellatrix," she gasped, a cold shiver running down her spine as the death eater smiled coldly at her.

"I hope you have been treating my nephew well," she cooed, her voice eerily soft as she aimed her wand at Ginny.

"Crucio!"

**A/N:** And that's mine (Kim's) chapter done I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love some reviews? Every single one means a lot, to both of us… Emily comes bounding up to me in school to report our latest reviews… another thing, any unanswered questions will most likely be answered within Emily's chapter… I know you're probably wondering how Bellatrix got inside the castle… I know I would be

**Disclaimer:** We own only the storyline, and the ability to say this fanfic has been inspired (Avoiding M rated lemons :D) by Kings of Leon and well, Kim's not going to say anything because she finds it fun to tease Emily about the lemons.


	7. Dear Aunt Bella

_'Draco,_' the letter said,

_'I'll keep this short. Your mother has received news from Severus Snape that you seem very close to Ginnerva Weasley. I don't know what is going on Draco but by the name of Merlin I forbid any kind of relationship, friendship or whatever you have in mind. I expressly forbid it. Just to be sure though, I will make sure my orders are obeyed using any means possible. If you do not wish to get hurt I seriously suggest you keep away from the filthy blood traitor or suffer the consequences. Heed me Draco. You have a job to do, do it. You are a Malfoy, act like one. Your father,_

_Lucius Malfoy.'_

Draco was rooted to the spot. He was in trouble. Ginny was in trouble. Merlin, what was he going to do?

**X-X**

Bellatrix circled Ginny who was writhing on the floor in pain. She released the terrified girl of the cruciatus curse, keeping one foot on her chest.

"P-Please," Ginny choked out, tears streaming down her face, "You don't understand." Bellatrix glared down at her, an eerie smile glued to her face.

"Why don't you explain it to me?" She said softly, removing her foot from Ginny's heaving chest, bending down to grab the ends of Ginny's robes.

"There is nothing going on between me and D-Draco," Ginny begged, hoping to Merlin the sadistic witch before her would believe it. "That is not what Severus told us," Bellatrix mused, "Although, he's not always been the most reliable..."

"I told Draco I didn't want to be with him, I promise, nothing happened."

"Draco has a mission to complete, given by the Dark Lord himself, such an honour," Bellatrix muttered, her voice gushing with pride.

"No one ever told me about a mission," Ginny whispered, trying to steady her shaking hands. "Ginny! Ginny are you in there?"

"Hermione!" She gasped, glancing at Bellatrix who was still murmuring praise for the Dark Lord.

"Ginny, why is the door locked?" Hermione called, her voice snapping Bellatrix from her muttering.

"Consider yourself warned, if we meet again, I won't be so merciful," Bellatrix hissed, unlocking the door as she muttered an invisibility curse.

'Ginny, what's wrong?' Hermione gushed as she burst through the now-open door.

'Nothing, Hermione. I'm fine,' Ginny replied, forcing a weak smile. 'Really,' she added as she rose from the floor to her feet.

'Ginny, you're crying. Heck I heard you screaming and thrashing around. And, well, you look like a mess.'

'I, er,' Ginny became flustered. 'I fell asleep and had a nightmare,' she tried to explain, not convincing Hermione one bit.

'Then what are you doing on the floor?' asked the unconvinced girl, one eyebrow raised.

'I must have fallen off the bed,' the exhausted red-haired girl shrugged. 'I'm just nipping to the bathroom,' Ginny said, turning to leave.

'But Gin, the bathroom's only in there,' Hermione protested, pointing across the room. Ginnerva ignored her and carried on out of the dormitory.

**X-X**

Draco remained rooted to the stone floor beneath his feet, reading and re-reading his father's letter. The bells chimed in the tower above him signalling the next lesson so he took himself off to the room of requirement before the corridors began to fill up. Once inside he sank to the floor, frantically thinking over the situation.

_Was his father right?_

No. He wouldn't do this to Ginny.

_What if he didn't have a choice? _Draco growled and flicked his wand at the offending piece of parchment, setting it alight and watching it burn. That would have to do for now. He waited until he knew the corridors would have calmed down and headed off to find Ginny.

He exited the room of requirement and immediately collided with some invisible object.

'Peeves?' he shouted angrily. Suddenly he found himself being thrown back into the come and go room where he landed on his back.

'Shut up!' hissed the invisible entity, who quickly revealed itself to be Bellatrix.

'Hello Draco, dear,' Bellatrix said too sweetly with an intimidating smile on her face. Her laughter rang through the hidden room; the confused look on Draco's face was apparently amusing. 'Well come on, get up, give your aunt a hug,' she sang in her high-pitched, little's girl's voice which was a complete contrast to her appearance.

Draco snapped out of his confusion-caused trance.

'What are you doing here?' he snapped, remembering his father's letter, causing suspicion to rise in his tired mind.

'Now, now Draco, manners,' his aunt said with a sneer.

'Just answer the question, Bellatrix,' he said coldly.

'_Aunt _Bellatrix, dear,' she said, twirling a piece of her long dry hair round her wand absent-mindedly. 'I came to pay a visit to little Ginnerva.'

'What have you done to her?' he shouted, losing his patience.

'Nothing _really_, just gave her a warning,' she giggled.

Draco rose to his feet quickly.

'If you've hurt her-' he started.

'Relax Draco dearie, she's fine. But you won't be seeing her anymore.'

Draco raised his eyebrow in subtle defiance, 'How did you get in the castle?' he asked.

'Your vanishing cabinet,' the woman replied simply. 'Speaking of which, I shall be leaving in it now, goodbye _dearie_.' She planted a very much unwanted kiss on her nephew's cheek and entered the cabinet before Draco could stop her. He ran and opened the cabinet but it was too late, she'd gone. He kicked the cabinet, cursing his family.

**X-X**

Ginny streaked through the corridors, tears blinding her eyes. He might not be there but it had to be worth a try. She came to a halt on the seventh floor. She was about to begin pacing before the wall when a door appeared and opened from the other side. She looked up, as she so often had before, into Draco's grey eyes.

'Draco!' she cried, throwing herself into him. He pulled them both back into the room of requirement stroking her hair, trying to sooth the sobbing girl.

'It's okay, I'm here,' he whispered in her ear. 'What did she do to you, Gin?'

'Oh Draco, I was so scared.'

'Did she hurt you?' he asked, pulling away from her so he could survey her body. Ginny shook her head.

'She did use the cruciatus curse but she didn't _physically_ hurt me. She just scared me. She's an _animal,_ Draco.' Draco nodded and pulled her back into his chest.

This was the first time he'd ever really felt ashamed of his family. Well no, that wasn't true. He'd been thinking about things a while ago and remembered what happened to Ginny in her second year because of his father and he'd promised himself he'd never let her get hurt because of his family again.

Looks like he'd failed her in that respect.

'I'm sorry,' he told her gently.

'For what? It wasn't your fault,' Ginny asked, confused.

'I will never let you get hurt again,' he promised.

Ginny smiled and relaxed back into arms where she remained until she fell asleep; She was exhausted after her ordeal with Bellatrix and there was nowhere she wanted to be more in that moment in time than in Draco's arms.

He kissed her forehead and held her there, whilst thinking about how he could possibly keep his promise this time.

**A/N** Hello, sorry this has been a while… I'm going to be honest and say I am extremely surprised this chapter is up. Emily has done amazingly well to find it in herself to write this (with some help from me with the Bella scene.) *Applause* and isn't it epic? Please R & R

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing… no places, no characters or film rights… darn it! Emily does however own the right to say she is inspired by Caleb & Jared & Jens & Markie & Anthony etc…. and _Adam ;)_

..


	8. Telling Harry

Ginny woke up, momentarily wondering where she was before recalling the night before. Hearing a faint groaning that seemed to be coming from underneath her she twisted; realising she was sitting on someone's lap, the lap she soon learned belonged to one Draco Malfoy.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, moving to get up, stopping when his icy cold hand caught her wrist.

"Don't be." He soothed, "My back was a little sore, that's all, and I don't think you're wholly to blame for that, after all, I believe a certain Pansy may have damaged my back permanently."

Ginny chuckled half-heartedly, before noticing how tired Draco really looked, "Are you ever going to tell me what it is you're meant to do? All I ever hear about is some mission you were chosen for. _Please,_ tell me."

"No!" Draco cried, pushing Ginny roughly from his lap, not caring how hurt she looked, he had only this tiny piece of information with which to protect her. If she knew everything there would be no way the Dark Lord would let her live.

"Why are you being so defensive? I want to _help _you!"

"Help? I don't want your help. What help would _you_ be able to give _me_?"

"Draco, stop it. I know you don't mean it."

Draco looked down, trying his best to fix an ugly sneer on his face, at Ginny's shrunken form, "I don't want you, you're making a fool out of yourself. Get up. Now."

Ginny stood up, trembling violently, "Please," she whispered, trying to catch his eye, "Don't do this."

Draco scoffed once; wincing inwardly as he watched a single tear roll down the face of the only girl he had ever loved and turned, swaggering out of the room.

**X-x-X**

"Hermione, leave me alone."

"No, you've been crying again, I can see it in your eyes, and this time you simply have to tell me what's wrong. I'm your best friend, you can trust me."

"You'll tell my brother, I know you will do anything to divert his attention from Lavender."

"That's not fair."

"Life's not fair."

"Ginny, I want to help you, stop being so difficult."

"I'm being difficult?"

"Yes, you are, and you're being selfish!"

Ginny spun round, reeling as she slapped Hermione's face; hard.

"Hermione…" She croaked, gaping at Hermione who was crumpled on the floor, her hand to her brilliant red cheek.

"What is wrong with you?" she whispered hoarsely, watching warily as Ginny squatted beside her.

"Promise me you won't tell Ron or Harry."

"Whatever it is you can trust me, I promise."

"It's Draco."

"_Malfoy?"_

"How many 'Draco's do we know, Hermione?"

"Sorry, what's wrong with Draco?"

"I think I'm in love with him."

"You cannot be serious! Ginny this is Malfoy; his father gave you the diary that almost killed you!"

Ginny groaned and looked around the corridor, "Speak louder, Hermione I don't think anyone in London heard you. Anyway, it doesn't matter; he clearly doesn't feel the same way."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought he did, but now, I just don't understand him anymore."

"Can anyone ever really understand him?" Hermione wondered, sitting by one of the corridor's many windows.

"I was sure I was beginning to, Hermione, that's what I don't understand. He was being so kind, then that thing with Bellatrix happened and now…" Ginny trailed off, swallowing back the tears that had begun to form, clogging her throat up and tasting like bile.

"Ginny, you're a smart girl. You know what his family are like, you can hardly expect him to behave differently, it's the way he was brought up," Hermione whispered gently, her fingers tracing the marble that detailed the window pane.

"He's not like they are Hermione, I know he isn't. Nature versus nurture. There's just one thing…" Ginny bit her lip; Draco would personally kill her, promise or no promise, if he knew that she had told Hermione about his mark.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you, it would be betraying him, I can't do that."

"Ginny, it might be important. Harry knows something is wrong with Draco, maybe he can help!"

"If Harry knew it would only make him hate Draco more."

Hermione's forehead creased, her eyes widened as she gasped, "He _is_, isn't he? He's one of _them_," she lowered her voice as two first years skipped past, "a death eater."

Ginny mouthed, unable to vocalise her thoughts, "Hermione, you have to help me, we have to do something."

"I can't Ginny; I don't know anything about Draco or the death eaters or Voldemort. We have to go to Harry," Hermione reasoned quietly, "Harry knows more about all of this in his little finger than either of us."

"Fine, you bring Harry to the Room of Requirement. Don't bring anyone else and don't tell him why he's coming. If you do he'll go after Draco, I know he will."

Hermione nodded and rushed off, presumably to find Harry, leaving Ginny to wander the halls alone.

"Merlin, what am I going to do?" she whispered, leaning against the cool marble.

A cold hand grabbed her wrist and dragged her backwards, into one of the small gaps in the wall, a second hand covering her mouth, preventing her screaming.

"Ginny, it's me."

At the sound of Draco's voice she relaxed slightly, pushing his hand from over her mouth.

"What are you doing?" she hissed glaring at him as harshly as she could manage, given that she was in love with him.

"What have you told her?" Draco asked, avoiding eye contact with her as he made sure no one had noticed them.

"Have I told who what?"

"Hermione, what have you told her?"

"Nothing, I've told her nothing."

"Ginny, I heard you," he growled softly, "I thought I could trust you."

"And you can. What could I possibly have told_ her_, given you refuse to tell _me_ anything at all."

"I showed you my mark."

"Why would I want to share that with anyone. I want to forget that myself," Ginny assured him roughly.

They stayed pressed against each other for a few silent minutes, neither of them wanting to say anything about that morning.

**x-X-x**

**A/N** Hello… *smiles meekly, avoiding flying debris* I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this I have three appalling reasons… 1. I had no inspiration and I was afraid of ruining how well Emily had done with the previous chapter. 2. School has been hectic. 3. I suck.

I know this chapter is awful, so I'm sorry, also don't kill me, I'm sure Emily will sort out the mess :D please R & R it makes us feel good inside. Also, we have exams in January so it may take a while for us to get another chapter done.

Merry *belated* Christmas


	9. From Borgin and Burke's to Malfoy Manor

'Do you hate me, Ginny?' Draco asked quietly after what felt like hours. Ginny stepped back from his chest.

'Of course not,' she replied, her voice now hoarse from the shouting she had been doing earlier.

'You hate what I am though, don't you?' Ginny bowed her head. 'I don't blame you, you know, I hate myself sometimes.'

'Then stand up to them, Draco!' Ginny said, suddenly fierce. The boy shook his head.

'It's too late.' Ginny stepped forward and placed her warm hand on his cold face.

'It's never too late,' she whispered.

'Harry, please just stop asking questions and follow me!' Ginny heard Hermione's voice before Draco did and without a second thought pushed Draco behind the large tapestry next to them.

'Well Ginnerva, why on earth are you pushing me behind tapestries at this late hour?' Draco smirked with an unmistakable twinkle in his eye. Ginny shook her fiery head and sighed.

'I suppose underneath everything you are still a guy after all. Typical,' she laughed, playfully hitting his chest before dragging him up off the floor. 'Hermione and Harry are going to the room of requirement.' Draco looked none the wiser. 'I'm supposed to be telling Harry everything.'

Instead of getting angry Draco simply asked 'And why aren't you?'

'Because I love you and I will never betray you again.'

**XxX**

Draco lay awake that night, staring up at the emerald green curtains hanging from his bed. How on earth would he get out of this mess? He didn't want to be a bad person but was being good in his blood? He didn't think so. Was being in love really what he wanted? Definitely not, but he didn't seem to have a choice. He rolled over and punched his pillow. '

Go to sleep, Draco,' he said to himself.

The other side of the castle in the Gryffindor tower Ginny Weasley was fast asleep. The stress from the last few weeks, months even was wearing her out more and more these days. But it would be worth it in the end, wouldn't it?

**XxX**

'Hermione, will you just forget I said anything, please?' Ginny begged on the way down to breakfast the next morning.

'For Merlin's sake Ginny! You do realise Harry is furious right?'

'You _told_ him? I told you **not** to tell him!' the fifth year cried.

'I _had_ to! When you didn't show up yesterday he wanted to know what was going on and I couldn't lie to him Gin! I'm sorry.' Hermione was obviously visibly upset.

Ginny stopped in the middle of the corridor and brought her hands to her face. What would Draco do when he found out Harry knew? Oh Merlin!

'Hermione, what's- Oh Ginny, I think we need to- _Ginny_!' Harry had approached the two girls in the corridor and Ginny was terrified. She fled the entrance to the Great Hall, aiming for somewhere, anywhere; the room of requirement. He'd be there.

As Ginny slipped through the already disappearing door, she heard muttering from within the room and then a sort of yelp.

Of glee?

'Draco?' she asked, timidly.

Draco emerged from behind a cupboard door looking more than a little bit shifty. 'What are you doing?'

'Nothing,' Draco lied, quickly shutting the large cupboard door. 'You've been crying,' he noticed aloud.

'Yes, I-' She was about to explain the whole situation when Harry and Hermione burst through the door.

'Malfoy!'

'Ginny!' both the new arrivals shouted at once.

'Potter, how did you get in here?' Draco barked.

Harry narrowed his eyes. 'I know the way you think, _Malfoy_. I knew you'd be hiding,' Harry replied, with a certain sneer on his face that Ginny had never seen before; she didn't like it. She moved beside Draco, taking his hand.

'Ginny, he's dangerous. You need to step back,' Harry warned pulling out his wand and pointing it at Draco. Draco did not lift his wand, instead waiting for Harry to fire a spell before diving into the cupboard.

'Draco!' Ginny screamed, throwing herself in the almost closed door after him, thinking the spell had hit him. Hermione and Harry ran to the cupboard and threw back the door. Neither Ginny nor Draco were inside. Harry closed the door and looked at Hermione.

'It's a vanishing cabinet.'

Ginny and Draco landed in what appeared to be the same cupboard they left Hogwarts in.

'Draco,' Ginny whispered, 'where are we?' Draco pushed the door open and hurriedly looked around their new surroundings.

'Borgin and Burkes,' he replied. 'Quick, we need to get out while the place is still empty,' he decided, grabbing Ginny's hand and dragging her out of the shop, ignoring her protests and questions.

He finally stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron and shoved Ginny down the alley way next to the door.

'Why did you follow me into the vanishing cabinet?' he demanded, pinning her up against the wall.

'I -'

'It doesn't matter now. Listen, you need to check yourself into the Leaky Cauldron for a few days, under a false name, and wait 'til I come to get you. Understand?'

'Draco no, I'm coming with you.' Her mouth was in a firm line.

'You can't. If I take you back to Malfoy Manor you'll be dead before you walk through the front door. _I mean it_, Ginny,' he added when she opened her mouth to protest again. 'Please?' His face softened slightly. Ginny sighed and nodded her head.

'Draco, I have no money,' she said awkwardly. The boy turned back around, putting his hand inside his robes. He pulled out a number of various coins and placed them in her hand before turning to leave again.

'Draco?' Malfoy spun around ready to snap.

'I love you,' she said, simply.

He closed his eyes and swallowed.

'I love you too,' he whispered and apparated on the spot before Ginny could stop him again

**XxX**

'Harry? Ron? I need to come in!' shouted Hermione, bursting into the boys' dormitory.

'Hermione, what's wrong?' asked Harry sitting up groggily.

'It's Ginny,' Hermione whimpered, her fist in front of her mouth. 'She didn't return to the dormitory last night and I can't find her anywhere.

'Malfoy!' exclaimed Harry jumping out of bed.

'Would someone like to tell me what's going on?' asked Ron but the other two had already run off.

Ginny did not leave her room in the Leaky Cauldron for three days, not even to eat; she had food bought up to the room she was occupying under the false name of Penelope Ludlow. She was looking out of the window one murky evening when she heard a 'whoosh' and then a thud behind her. She turned around...

'Haven't quite perfected the landing yet I see?' Ginny giggled. Draco picked himself up off the floor scowling at her sarcasm. But he couldn't scowl for long for the girl threw herself into his arms as soon as he reached his feet.

'I've missed you so much,' she gasped. Draco smiled to himself. 'So where do we go from here?'

'You are going back to Hogwarts, I am going back home. I came to say goodbye Ginny,' Draco stated firmly.

'What? No! I- no!' Ginny cried. 'No! I will not go back to Hogwarts without you!'

'It's too risky, Gin, I'm surprised nobody has found you already.'

'Well then let me come with you?' the girl begged, clinging to Draco's arm, reminding Draco momentarily of Pansy's awful clinginess.

'Gin, I'm sorry, you know why you can't,' Draco tried to calm her down.

They stood there holding each other until they were suddenly interrupted.

'Ginny? Ginny! I know you're in there! Open the door!' shouted Hermione. The couple froze.

'Ginny? Is he in there with you? If you don't open the door and let her out Malfoy I will!' Harry's voice joined Hermione's, his fist banging on the door. Ginny looked up at Malfoy panic stricken.

'Oh Merlin, how did they find you?' he muttered.

Draco closed his eyes but Ginny was quicker this time; she knew what he was doing and grabbed hold of his arm at the very last second and just in time as Harry and Hermione burst through the door.

Ginny had never apparated before and soon realised it wasn't all it was cracked up to be; it was horribly uncomfortable. After what seemed like far too long, she stopped spinning and the sensation of being squeezed until she was unable to breathe stopped as she fell onto a cold, hard floor.

The girl lifted her head to see Draco lying next to her, then further lifted it to see that she was in none other than Draco's bedroom at Malfoy Manor.

**A/N** First Update of 2012! Well, I hope you've enjoyed this. You should have. Emily is an _**amazing **_writer, seriously, I always feel like my writing sucks when she sends me her parts. Anywhoozles, we have an **announcement**; We are _**not**_ going to be _**uploading anymore of this fanfiction.**_

...**Until** we have completed the _entire_ fanfiction. We-well I (Kim)- thought that it would be a good way of making sure we gave you wonderful readers regular updates. Speaking of which, there isn't too much more of this fanfiction to go… there are quite a few chapters left don't worry, it's just not **20+** chapters to go or anything like that. Point being I was wondering what you would like our next piece to be about; if you want another piece that is. Let us know, we love to hear from you. All the best and **Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer:** I, narnianofcairparavel who is of sound mind ( I think) would like to state that neither myself nor Emily/ TheWritingFairy own Ginny, Draco or any of the other Harry Potter characters/Places that appear within this fanfiction. I would state what Emily was inspired by, but I fear it would make it seem that she is not of sound mind… and perhaps give our lovely readers nightmares that would traumatise them… and to be honest, we cannot afford to pay for your therapy…


	10. Concerned about your mental wellbeing

"Harry, screaming into thin air is not a constructive way to deal with this."

Harry cussed under his breath, struggling to regain control of his breathing as he gripped his wand to near breaking point.

"Harry, I know how you must be feeling—"  
>"No you don't!" Harry yelled, turning on his heels, "Has the one person left for you to love ever picked an enemy over you?"<br>"Harry—"

"Save it, Hermione," he warned before sighing, "Come on, I think Ron deserves to know what kind of company his sister's been keeping."

**XxX**

"Why did you do that?" Draco hissed, glaring as angrily as he could manage.

"Because," Ginny beamed up at him, undaunted by his piercing gaze, "I love you and if we have to face the music for," she paused, gesturing at the pair of them, "whatever this thing between us is, we will do it together."

Draco smiled half-heartedly, "You have to realize how dangerous it is for you to be here. My father's 'friends' meet here and my dear old aunt has practically assumed command of the entire management of the estate."

"I don't care," Ginny mumbled, ignoring the pained noise that had escaped Draco's lips, getting up to explore the room.

It was smaller than she had imagined, largely taken up by his bed and the huge wardrobe that dwelled in the farthest corner from her. She ran her fingers along his collection of books; some she noticed were older than her grandmother. She turned a grimace on her face as she noticed one titled, _'Mudbloods and how to spot them'_. She looked at the bed for a moment before flopping onto it. It was largest bed she had ever seen, bigger than any housed within the Burrow, probably bigger than the one her parents shared. Why any solitary person would need such a large bed was beyond her. She stroked the downy softness of the furry cover she was laying on before grabbing one of the green cushions and holding it to her chest.

Draco also stood, his expression, hard as he scanned the room for her, changing as he noticed where she was. He swallowed tightly.

"Ginny," he groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" she smirked, tossing the pillow aside, knocking the book that had previously offended her to the ground as she did so.

"Nothing, I'm just concerned about your mental well-being."

"I think you should see to the drool pouring from your mouth before you concern yourself with me," she muttered indignantly, laughing softly as he wiped furiously at his mouth, "Join me?" she simpered, gesturing to the empty expanse of bed before patting the space beside her.

"I'm going to regret this," Draco mumbled to himself, before perching beside her. "You're going to be the death of me one of these days."

"Hmmm, maybe," Ginny grinned sheepishly as she kissed his cheek.

Draco turned slowly, about to speak before she caught his lips with hers, her hands cupping his face gently. He held her wrists together as he pulled back, avoiding her eyes as he did so.

"Draco, don't worry, I'll be fine, I'll stay with you for the night to give Harry time to cool off and I'll be gone tomorrow morning. No one needs to know I was even here, okay?" she soothed softly, smiling reassuringly as he nodded.

"Be careful," he murmured before kissing her softly.

"I always am," she whispered pulling him down on top of her.

**Xxx**

"Draco?" a startled voice cried, ripping them from their embrace.

"Mother! I- I uh, I thought you were with Bellatrix?" Draco stuttered sitting upright as his face turned crimson.

"I came back, I'm sorry if was interrupting anything," Narcissa attempted to smile at Ginny, giving up almost immediately, "I'll speak to you later, Draco."

With that she left the room, slightly red in the face herself as she pulled the door behind her.

Ginny sat upright, trying to regain some of her composure as she battled with her now completely unruly hair, "She knows," she stated quietly.

"Ginny, she's my mum. She knew I was in love before I did. I'm sorry I didn't warn you.

"Don't worry, it's one less person to tell, besides, she seems to have taken it quite well. Better than Hermione," she swallowed, "or Harry."

"Well, she's happy I'm happy. She probably wouldn't care even if I'd brought home a mud-" he caught himself quickly, "If I'd brought home Granger."

"I think my dad will lay a dragon's egg when he finds out."

"Mine probably will to," he sighed, kissing the top of her head.

Narcissa popped her head around the door, "Your father won't be home tonight," she looked quickly at Ginny, trying to guess how much she knew before checking with Draco who nodded, "He's busy and Bella's staying with some of the others, apparently a great victory has been won."

Draco nodded, deciding he'd rather not hear what victory it was they were celebrating; he'd probably be sick like he had been the last time his father had described one of the raids on muggles. His aunt had, naturally, called him a coward, cackling at his weakness as he cowered in the corner as far from her as possible. There had been only two other occasions upon which he had felt so terrible; the first when he had received his mark and the second when Bellatrix had found Ginny. For that he would never forgive himself for as long as he lived.

"She's welcome to stay, I'll get one of the elves to bring something up for you too and make her a bed in one of the spare rooms," Narcissa smiled, dragging Draco out of his reverie.

"She can stay with me."

"Draco."

"Don't you trust me?"

Ginny half smiled as Draco's mother threw her arms up in exasperation, before retreating from the room, "Don't I get a say in this?"

Draco turned to her, "No, you're staying in here. Someone has to keep an eye on you."

XxX

"Harry, you can't tell Ron, it will kill him if he knows."

"He deserves to know his sister betrayed him."

"No, he doesn't."

Harry blinked.

"I mean, he does, of course. It's just do you really want to be the one to tell him Ginny's in love with Draco?"  
>"We don't know for sure that she is Hermione; she might be under the influence of the Imperius Curse."<p>

"Don't be ridiculous, why on earth would he do that?"

"To get at me, don't you see Hermione?" Harry grimaced, quickening his pace, "It's part on an initiation into the Death Eaters, it's a test."

"Harry."

"This just proves it."

"Harry!" Hermione had stopped in the middle of the path, breathing heavily as Harry turned to face her, completely bewildered by his sudden outburst, "You don't choose who you fall for," she whispered, walking up to him.

"I know, but I don't think she really has, I mean, she hated Draco as much as you or I do."

"I don't hate Draco."  
>"What, but he called you a Mudblood."<p>

"Don't use that word. I know he did, but I got over it."

"Ginny liked me."

"Harry, you saw what you wanted to see. You liked her, so you convinced yourself she liked you too, and completely ignored everyone else."

"What? That's not true; I didn't ignore everyone else, and look where that got me. Look at what happened with Cho!"

"I meant me!" Hermione's voice cracked as she turned away from him.

"What?" Harry laughed, convinced she was joking, "You like Ron."

"No. You're a complete idiot. It was always you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because! There was always someone else; you never once looked at me the way you looked at the others, not even at the Yule Ball."

**A/N**- The above chapter was written by yours truly Narnianofcairparavel (who is currently wearing earmuffs and looking ridiculous). I would just like to apologise for insulting Emily in all my other author's notes, it was very rude of me apparently. And completely untrue. Anyway, please read and review, it really makes our day…

We also have a new collab account under the name HarkinScriptores…we explain the name on our profile…Check that out if you'd like…


	11. A mischievous look on her face

**A/N ****WARNING** _This chapter contains minor lemons…younger viewers please refrain from reading and more timid readers may wish to read with one eye closed…or holding a friends hand, I dunno_

'What's going to happen to us Draco?' Ginny asked, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

'What do you mean?' his brow furrowed.

'I mean-' At that moment a couple of house elves appeared to collect the empty plates of food. 'Thank you,' the girl smiled at the elf closest to her. The elf stopped and blinked several times, it's already wide eyes widening.

'That'll be all,' Draco stated somewhat awkwardly. Ginny looked at him questioningly. 'Erm, they're not really... I mean we don't-'

'They're not used to kind manners?' Ginny guessed. Draco looked ashamed.

'You were saying?' he asked, desperate to change the conversation. Ginny narrowed her eyes but continued with their interrupted conversation nevertheless.

'I mean, we can't stay here forever, it's not safe. Whatever it is you have to do that you won't tell me; it's obvious you can't stay in Hogwarts for much longer. Our parents hate each other. I despise the company you keep. Everything is against us. What will happen to us?'

'Honestly,' Draco replied, 'I have no idea.' He looked sad.

'In that case,' Ginny started, 'I think we should live for the moment, enjoy the here and now.' She had a mischievous look on her face which made Draco curious.

'What are you implying, Miss Weasley?' Ginny merely tipped her head towards her lover's unnecessarily large bed and smiled.

'Ginerva, I couldn't possibly,' he teased in a mocking voice with a cheeky grin Ginny had scarcely seen before. She liked it. Ginny tackled him to the foot of the bed. They lay by the bed giggling all tangled up in each other. Draco lifted his love up and placed her gently in the middle of the bed, hardly able to believe what he was about to do. He, Draco Malfoy, the mean, twisted and uncaring person that he was, was about to give himself completely to another person. To someone he loved. He stared down at Ginny, suddenly appreciating her beauty and lightly stroked her face. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him softly yet passionately, making it perfectly clear what it was she wanted. She sat them both up and quickly rid herself of her simple blue dress and moved to the buttons on Draco's black shirt. Once it was off she lightly ran her hands over his chest. It wasn't too muscular but, to her, Draco's marble white torso was perfect.

Draco lay Ginny back down on the green velvet blanket covering the bed. He hovered above her looking into her eyes.

'Are you sure you want this?' he asked seriously.

'Are you?' she punched him lightly. He frowned. 'Yes,' she sighed. He removed the rest of their clothing and kissed her again. The girl began to tremble. Draco stopped and looked at her. She simply nodded.

'I love you Draco,' she whispered, clinging to him.

'I love you too, Gin. Forever,' he promised.

XxX

'But Hermione, I... You...'

'Oh look just forget it Harry, I wish I'd never said anything,' Hermione snapped, trying to hide her tears.

'Hermione, you're my best friend and I ... I'm sorry,' Harry bowed his head. Hermione got the message; he'd never feel that way about her. It wasn't anything she didn't already know she supposed, but it still hurt. He took her hand. 'I am sorry,' he told her and he looked it. Hermione shook her head and attempted a smile. Choosing the most awkward of times to interrupt, Ron appeared round the corner of the corridor.

'Oh, there you are,' he said looking exasperated. 'I've been looking all over for you two, care to tell me what's going on now?' the third best friend asked impatiently. Hermione looked at Harry; she knew he'd been eager to tell Ron.

'You'll put it better,' he decided.

They took Ron back to the common room and sat him down before telling him everything they knew about his little sister and the mutually disliked Slytherin.

'She's what?' Ron roared, living up to the hot tempered nature of the red headed family.

'Ron, calm down. It may not be how it looks,' Hermione attempted to sooth Ron.

'But she told you!' he shouted.

'I, well, er yes but-'

'I'm gonna kill him!' Hermione turned to Harry for help only to see him suppressing a smile.

'Harry!' she reproached him and hit his arm. She turned back to Ron. 'You are not going to kill him. We'll sort this out but not by killing anyone. First we have to go to Professor Dumbledore,' she stated matter-of-factly. 'Well come on then!' she added, noticing she was the only one who'd gotten to her feet. 'Now is as good a time as any, let's go.'

XxX

Ginny opened her eyes to the morning's bright sunshine, momentarily forgetting where she was. She turned slightly to see she was lying in Draco's arms and remembered everything from the night before. It was wonderful and the memory alone made her smile. Draco lazily opened his eyes.

'Morning,' she smiled at him cheerily.

'Morning,' he replied quietly, clearly still half asleep, or so she thought 'til he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

'So what's on the agenda for today?' Ginny asked brightly, pulling herself from Malfoy's arms to stretch. He raised an eyebrow.

'We have to get you back to Hogwarts,' he told her firmly. When she pouted he added 'You know it's the only way to keep you safe.'

'I know,' she sighed.

Draco's door was suddenly thrown back on its hinges and in came running in Lucius Malfoy, followed by a snarling, screaming Bellatrix Lestrange. Close behind her was a desperate Narcissa, begging the two angry death eaters to calm down. Draco grabbed Ginny's hand while Ginny froze, rooted to the floor in terror.

'Draco, step away from the blood traitor,' snarled Lucius.

'Ginerva. Her name is Ginerva. And no,' Draco growled back, not showing an ounce of fright.

'Lucius, please, can't we just talk about this?' Narcissa begged.

'Quiet Cissy!' screamed Bellatrix, looking every inch the perfect lunatic. 'Young Draco here is about to learn what happens when he doesn't do as he's told,' she said in her childlike, sing-song voice, making Ginny shiver. The mad woman raised her wand, pointing it in between the young couple, as if deciding who to curse.

Draco put himself in front of Ginny but his aunt did not lower her wand.

'Bella, please,' Narcissa tried again, moving towards her insane sister. Lucius moved with them, whether to stick up for his wife or her sister, it was not clear.

'Draco darling,' Bellatrix cooed creepily, 'do move?' she requested. Draco stayed where he was - in front of a visibly trembling Ginerva Weasley. 'No? Shame... Avada-'

'NOOO!' Narcissa screamed, throwing herself in front of her son, before falling to the floor in a heap. The spell hit her straight in the chest before Bellatrix could avert her wand.

Bellatrix's wild grin disappeared. She bent over her sister and shook her.

'Cissy? Cissy! Get up!' Narcissa didn't move, nor did her deep, unseeing eyes which were locked on Bellatrix with a look of pure hatred.

'Get off her,' Draco growled raising his wand to Bellatrix. He fell to his knees beside his mother which left Ginny exposed to Bellatrix who seemed to be in some sort of trance. Even now, as she raised her wand, Ginny couldn't bear to kill the beastly woman.

'Petrificus totalus,' she muttered before dropping down to Draco's side. Lucius began to approach his dead wife and grieving son when Draco lifted his head.

'Get out!' he screamed, his voice hoarse with grief. 'Get out!' he repeated, raising his wand when his father advanced closer.

Lucius fled the room, his dark cloak billowing behind him. Draco turned back to his mother and lifted her very still head into his lap.

'She was the only one who cared,' he started to sob, 'the only one who wanted to see me happy.' His grief took over him and he collapsed into Ginny's arms crying whilst holding his mother's hand. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours before Draco's sobbing finally faded to deep breaths.

'We have to get back to Hogwarts,' he decided and when Ginny looked like she wanted to protest, he added 'both of us, for good.'

Still clutching his mother's body he held Ginny's warm hand and apparated outside the Hogwarts gates.

'Draco,' Ginny said softly, 'you can't bring her with you.' She referred to Narcissa's dead body to which Draco was still clinging.

'Don't worry,' soothed a new voice, making the pair jump. 'She will be taken care of appropriately.' They turned to see Dumbledore standing the other side of the now opening gate, with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape not far behind him.

**A/N** Well, we've completely finished 'Forbidden'…this however, is not the final chapter…we promise just two more… I'm so proud of Emily, she's the one who finished this fanfiction (and wrote this chapter) absolutely amazingly. We're currently in talks over what our next piece together will be about…any requests regarding couples? Any series or films? Let us know…

**Disclaimer:** I can't think of anything clever other than…we own nothing…well we own _some_ things… just not the things in this fanfiction… other than our writing ability…do we own that? *looks towards lawyer*


	12. Taken Care Of

"Taken care of?" Draco screamed his face so warped and mangled by grief Ginny could barely recognise him.

"Draco, calm down," Ginny attempted giving up as Draco threw himself back onto his mother's lifeless body.

"They can't take her," he whispered, more to than anyone else before turning around, "She's gone and it's all my fault."

Ginny shook her head vehemently, "No, Draco, don't do this to yourself. She loved you so much; she wouldn't want you to think like that. Please, it wasn't you," she couldn't bear seeing him so broken. The death of Narcissa had shattered something inside her too. It had been nice to have someone who didn't think she was crazy for wanting what she did. She blamed herself for the scene before her; why couldn't she have just sucked it up and braved facing Harry and Hermione? She never should have gone to Malfoy Manor.

She turned to looking at Dumbledore, ripping her gaze from Draco's silently heaving mass, desperate for some kind of help or advice. He offered none, instead standing still, infuriatingly calm as always. He seemed sure than soon enough Draco would simply run out of tears to cry, Ginny wasn't so sure. Now that he had started Draco was a broken tap, and there was no plumber in the world that could fix him.

"Mr Malfoy, will you walk with me?' The aged wizard's voice was soft and yet demanded the attention and obedience of anyone who heard it.

Draco looked up annoyed; the senile old coot really didn't have a clue.

"I have to show you something, Miss Weasley will watch over the body."

"Your mother," Snape corrected, surprising Ginny with the depth of emotion in his usually monotonous voice.

"What's going to happen to Mr Malfoy and Bellatrix?" Ginny asked, she couldn't look at Draco and so turned to her head of house for an answer. It was instead, to her surprise, Draco who replied sourly, "Murder her husband and elope so they can drool over their master?"

"I caught them before, staring at one another's marks, stroking them," he spat as Ginny shuddered, "Merlin, they probably kissed the blasted things!" He yelled before exposing his own tattoo-like identifier, staring at it momentarily before proceeding to claw at it, fierce determination on his face as he tried in vain to remove it from his white skin. His bitten nails ripped at the skin, not even breaking the skin covered by the ink- in fact it seemed to grow darker with each swipe- but leaving long and thin gashes from his elbow to his wrist on all the areas of exposed skin.

His bitten nails ripped at the skin, not even breaking the parts covered by the offending inscription- in fact it seemed to grow darker with each swipe- but leaving long and thin gashes from his elbow to his wrist on all the areas of exposed skin.

"Draco, stop it, go with Dumbledore," Ginny pleaded trying to tear his hand away from his bloody arm. Draco looked at her quickly, judging her silently before giving in, nodding, defeated as she helped him to his feet. "Miss Weasley? See to it that no harm comes to her," Dumbledore called quietly, before offering an arm to Draco-which the latter reluctantly took- and disappearing, disapparating she supposed for more privacy.

"Tell me, Mr Malfoy, what is it you're meant to do for this task that has been asked of you?" Dumbledore smiled quickly before taking in his surroundings as if the place they had arrived at was a complete surprise to him, which as Draco thought about it became a less and less ridiculous thought.

"Tell me dear boy, no one's going to find you here. Where are we?"

Draco looked quickly at the little river they were walking along, recognising it with a jolt he gasped, "The New Forest. Mum used to bring me here when Dad went off with the others, before he pushed me into joining," he wondered for a moment if Dumbledore had already known all this before taking them there, "It was one of her favourite places in the world. It's why her patronus is a foal. Now she'll never see it again."

"He asked me to kill you," Draco confessed, "If I don't he's going to kill me."

"Katie Bell...you cursed the necklace?" Dumbledore confirmed, his easy smile never faltering.

"Yes, I told her not to touch it, I didn't want..." They all seemed so pitiable now, every one of his attempts reeked of reluctance, " And the whiskey," he confirmed.

"Draco I'm going to ask you something, you won't like it but you must trust me. Promise me you'll do what I ask of you."

"I promise," Draco replied without hesitation, finally allowing his cold, grey eyes to meet with the warm and alive blue ones of his headmaster. "I have to ask too much of you, as I always seem to do of ones so young, you must keep up the act, none must know of what I'm about to tell you."

Draco nodded, bile rising in his throat as he thought of his mother and Ginny. "I'm dying, Draco, for reasons you cannot understand. Death is beckoning me and I must answer his call, you will come to the astronomy tower in a week, you will allow the death eaters to enter Hogwarts and you will disarm me. Professor Snape will do the rest. No one must know Draco that is imperative."

"Professor, I...I don't know if I can," Draco whispered, turning as he heard a twig snapping.

"Draco, you made a promise. I have something I want you to see," Dumbledore drove his healthy hand into one of the many pockets of his rose-pink robes, finally producing a tiny pyramid shaped black stone only the slightest bit bigger than the nail on his thumb.

"What is it?" Draco murmured softly, taking the curious little stone from the out-stretched hand of his headmaster.

"I'm sure you've heard the story of the Peverell brothers, Draco." He laughed kindly as Draco nodded with earnest, his grip tightening around the stone, causing the sharper edges of it to dig into his skin causing a strange numbing sensation. "Let me leave you a moment to reflect on what I have asked. I've always loved forests."

Draco watched Dumbledore walk away until he was little more than tiny speck in the far distance before turning, opening his hand to reveal the Resurrection Stone nestled in the palm of his hand. He closed his eyes, trying to remember how to work it, his thoughts flooding with his mother's voice, telling him the story every night as she tucked him in, acting out her favourite parts as he giggled, enthralled by his mother's antics.

"Draco?" A soft voice called out, startling him into opening his eyes to find himself looking at his mother.

"Mum?" He choked reaching out for her, before pulling back, "I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen. I-" he paused as she shook her head.

"I'm happier than I have been for years, Draco. I'm so proud of you. You embody what being a Slytherin and a Malfoy- no a Black is truly about Draco. You're much like Andromeda was, so special." She paused, her smile growing, "Do what he asks of you, sweetheart. He knows what's best for all of us."

Draco nodded, "And Ginny?" He whispered his voice barely audible.

Narcissa laughed, "Please, for my sake, if you truly love the girl..." She paused, her expression as serious as he had ever seen it, "For myself and Merlin's sakes, marry her?" She laughed, it was the most heartbreakingly beautiful laugh he had ever heard and so he savoured it, realising that with the dark times that surely lay ahead the memory of his mother's joyful, song-like laughter would get him through it all, "I will mum," he promised.

**A/N** Hello, this is Kim… What you just read was my appalling attempt to carry on from where Emily left off (I'm going to get in trouble for what you just read…) I think there's only one more chapter of this one left to go…we have considered what our next story is going to be (On our new collab page…harkinscriptores…please go take a look?) but I'll keep that under wraps…hehe…next update coming your way on Wednesday… I have to go mope now…

**Disclaimer:** *nods towards lawyer* we do not own Harry Potter *lawyer nods* BUT, we do own what we have written from this story… and other things *lawyer shakes head* like paper and pens and stuff … yeah…


	13. All I want is to take care of you

'You're a good boy.' Draco smiled, any other time he would have hated a remark like that. But any other time his mother wouldn't have made it. 'Drop the stone,' the ghost whispered.

'I can't,' Draco whimpered, on the verge of fresh tears.

'Be strong, Draco. Let me go.'

Draco closed his eyes, about to drop the stone when a warm hand took it from his. He opened his eyes to see Dumbledore stood where his mother had been moments before.

'I sensed you were ready,' he answered Draco's unasked question, 'I have further use for it,' he added but offered no further explanation.

'Professor,' Draco began as they walked, 'What should I do?'

'The right thing,' Dumbledore replied, annoyingly wise as usual.

'But what is that?' Draco asked desperately.

'I think, in this case Draco, only you can decide,' the old wizard said.

**xxx**

They apparated back to the outside of the Hogwarts grounds and walked in silence to the scene where his mother's body still lay, protected by Ginny and Professors McGonagall and Snape.

'Draco, I do not wish to push you but you need to decide what is to be done with your mother's body,' Dumbledore stated in a respectfully quiet tone.

'I'd like to bury her somewhere peaceful,' Draco decided.

'Of course. By the lake?' Dumbledore suggested.

'Yes,' Draco confirmed.

'And do you want your father and aunt to be present?' Dumbledore asked.

'No!' the distraught boy shouted. Dumbledore nodded his white head calmly.

**XxX**

'Ginny!' Hermione squealed as the tired girl stepped into the common room, almost knocking her over as she ran to her. Ginny didn't reciprocate the girl's hug.

'I'm tired, Hermione,' she explained weakly, noticing Harry and Ron stand up behind Hermione. 'I just want to go to bed; I need to be strong for Draco in the morning.'

'The hell you do!' Ron growled. 'I forbid you to see him Ginny.'

'Who do you think you are Ron? Mum? No! You can't tell me who to see!' the flame haired girl fired up.

'But you can't actually like him, he must have you under the Imperius Curse,' he retorted, speaking as though his sister were mad.

'And how would you know how I feel, how he feels Ronald? You have no idea what he's been through. You have no idea about anything!'

'But-'

'No! I love him and there is nothing you can say or do to change that!'

With that Ginny ran to her room, away from her brother's maddening inquiries.

**xxx**

'I just want to see her Potter, that's all.'

'No chance Malfoy, you've done enough damage.'

'Damage?' Malfoy screeched hysterically, 'What damage have I caused her?'

'Nothing. Yet. And you won't have the chance Malfoy,' Harry spat.

Hermione stood behind Harry surveying Draco while Ron merely stood close with his wand in the air, probably trying to look threatening. She noticed he looked tired, ill, stressed. More so than ever before.

'Draco, what's happened?' she asked tentatively. They had been told nothing of what had happened with Ginny and Malfoy during the past week.

'How dare you talk to me you mudbl-' He stopped suddenly as Ginny stepped out from behind the Fat Lady's portrait. 'Ginny,' he smiled.

'Draco, were you about to call Hermione a Mudblood?'

'No I...' he sighed in defeat as she raised an eyebrow. 'Yes. I'm er, I'm sorry,' he said, more to Ginny than Hermione. Ron's mouth dropped open giving him a rather gormless look.

'Hermione asked you a question Malfoy,' Harry stated, trying to regain the Slytherin's attention. 'What has happened? If Ginny has been hurt in any way-'

'Harry, do I look hurt to you?' Ginny interrupted. Harry looked like he wanted to create a fuss but gave in and shook his head. 'Right. Now I appreciate your concern but Draco and I need to talk,' she decided, taking Draco's hand and leading him off.

Harry turned to the other two.

'We need to see Dumbledore,' he said firmly, also turning to walk off.

'Yeah, Dumbledore. Good idea. Just what I was going to suggest,' Ron mumbled hurriedly. Hermione and Harry both looked at Ron incredulously. 'What?' he shrugged.

'Come on!' Harry sounded exasperated.

**XxX**

'How are you?' Ginny asked an extremely quiet Draco. He looked at Ginny, his face empty. 'I'm sorry, that was a stupid question,' she apologised.

'Not at all,' he attempted a smile, but failed, 'You're just concerned. And i do appreciate it,' he added.

They stopped walking and sat by the lake. Draco stared at a single white lilly on the ground next to him.

'Is that-?' Ginny stopped, not wanting to upset the fragile boy. He just nodded. 'You haven't marked it?' she asked rather than stated.

'No. My family isn't exactly well liked,' he explained, 'I didn't want any harm to come to her body, vandalism etc.'

'I understand,' she whispered, taking his cold hand.

'Ginny, you do know all I want is to take care of you, yes?'

'Why do I feel a but?'

'We can never stay here.' His words made Ginny frown in confusion.

'But everyone knows about us now. Surely we're safe?'

'No,' Draco shook his head, 'as long as the Dark Lord is still at large we will never be safe. Not to mention my parents. Father,' he corrected himself reluctantly, 'and Bellatrix. Your family hate me. Then there's Harry. It's obvious he is in love with you Ginny, that doesn't help his hatred of me. Plus they all think I'm still evil.'

'You're not?' she asked quietly.

'No. I can never be that person again, which is why we need to go into hiding. Preferably in the muggle world,' he added with a slight grimace.

'I'll stand by you Draco,' Ginny promised, still holding his now unusually warm hand.

**xxx**

Dumbledore put Draco into hiding until the war was over and only he and Ginny knew where he was. After the war Ginny married Draco and they lived alone in the muggle world for Draco's protection. When Ginny was 23 she gave birth to their first child, a girl whom they called Poppy Narcissa Malfoy. The Weasley's never quite loved Draco but they came to accept Ginny's relationship with him in time. Draco never saw or contacted his father again. Rumour had it he committed suicide after Molly killed Bellatrix.

When Draco died at the age of 87 Ginny visited his grave every day until she too died at the age of 91. Their daughter delighted in repeating her parent's life story to her children, and they to theirs and so on.

THE END.

**A/N** well that's it; Emily has just finished this fanfiction off beautifully. On behalf of the both of us I would like to say a very big thank you for every single review, it was so lovely to hear that you were all enjoying this. I'm quite sad this one is finally over if I'm honest…but don't worry we have some more stories coming up; keep an eye on our collab account…

**Disclaimer:** We have never claimed to own anything from this fanfic…why would we start now?


End file.
